


I Have A Story To Tell

by Violin715



Series: Random One Shots [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel and Dean Winchester in Love, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Established Gabriel/Sam Winchester, I'm Sorry, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:01:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28818924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violin715/pseuds/Violin715
Relationships: Ben Braeden & Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester, Gabriel/Sam Winchester
Series: Random One Shots [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2112624
Kudos: 5





	I Have A Story To Tell

"Ok, so I know I'm just letting my mind get the best of me, but I had to tell you this. It's ridiculous that I'm telling you this early in the morning and you would normally yell at me for waking you up, but you have to hear.

Ok, so Ben is a young man now, he's about 22 today, and Dean, Sam and I decided to take him to the amusement park." Cas said, with a smile and his legs crossed as he sits.

* * *

"So Cas, Dean and I took Ben to the amusement park and he had never been before. He was acting like... well you in a candy store. There was a smile plastered on his face and he was so excited that I could have sworn he would explode," Sam laughs to himself, shoving his hands deep in his pockets, the sun beating down on his back.

* * *

"His eyes were huge and he took Dean by the hand, running off to the biggest ride there. Dean tried to laugh but I could tell he was terrified. I'm glad Ben is getting use to having Dean as a dad instead of a father though. I just worry he doesn't think the same about me. I know I'm not his father by birth, but I am married to Dean and I care for him very much. I know you'll just tell me how mushy I am and how I'm over reacting, but I thought you'd get a laugh," Cas says in a losing voice. "Anyway..."

* * *

"So as Ben drags Dean to this rollar coaster, the whole time looking back and expecting Cas to follow, Cas just stands there. I had to give him a starting push just so we could get to the fence and watch. You know how I hate those rides. There's no leg room and I especially hate the ones with the metal harnesses that come over the shoulders. Every time Dean passed us-"

* * *

"-I could have swore he was going to throw up!" Cas laughs softly. "Oh you should have seen it! Ben was so happy and even if he was about to puke, Dean definitely enjoyed spending time with Ben. 

He looks just a younger Dean. Benny looks like Dean did and he acts like him too, well except that he only likes girls. And his girlfriend is a sweetheart. She had classes all day so she couldn't come earlier. She's in _college,_ Gabriel and Ben is too!"

* * *

"She's going to be a doctor and Ben is going to be a lawyer. A lawyer! He's going to live out a, knock on wood, normal life. Free of Demons and monsters, just like we wanted," Sam smiled.

* * *

"Do you remember when I was a fledgling and we would talk about having families of our own? You had always planned on having a huge one with a house in the middle of nowhere so your kids could play. Your husband next to you as you turned old and gray. Your kids and grandkids visiting during the summer and my family joining yours for Sunday dinners to celebrate not being like our father. And then when your children had all grown and gone, that my spouse and I would join you in that big old house." Cas swallows a lump in his throat.

"It all sounds kinda crazy now. Now that we're already old and the grey is looming over head. That we both have husbands and no children to call our own. I miss Jack... He and Ben are the closest I will ever get to children. You had a few over the years, but you never got to raise them. I miss Samandriel... Rachael... Anna... Charlie... _you_... I miss my family." Cas says, laying down some flowers and leaving.

* * *

"And because of us, Ben'll never have to be a hunter. Nobody will. Chuck finally went back to Heaven to take responsibility for the rest of the angels.

So now, Ben gets to live out the normal life that Dean and I could only dream of. Dean got it for about a year with Ben and now he can do it again only with Cas by his side. 

We wanted a normal life and that comes with death too. So did our lives before. Maybe it's just me. Everyone I have ever loved has died. I'm sorry, Gabriel. I'll stop whining like a puppy and be the moose you know... knew." Sam frowns and lays flowers on his husband's grave next to ones covered by morning dew.


End file.
